Flying High
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: -DC-  Set after "1.07 – Truth Or Dare." Perhaps there was some truth in what Laura had said – right now, in this moment, maybe there was a small chance that he might be that fond of her.


**Flying High**

**-DC- Set after "1.07 – Truth Or Dare." Perhaps there was some truth in what Laura had said – right now, in this moment, maybe there was a small chance that he might be _that_ fond of her.**

_**Disclaimer: The plot's mine, just borrowing the rest.**_

**A/N:-**This doesn't take into account that anything that happens in 1x08 (or, *hyperventilates*, the episode stills from 1x09). Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first Pan Am fic. Sorry to all those I couldn't reply to directly but know that I really appreciate your kind words.

_You can't know, oh no  
>You can't know<br>How much I think about you, no  
>It's making my head spin<br>Looking at you  
>And you are looking at me<br>And we both know what we want  
>Hmmm, so close to giving in<br>Feel so nice  
>Oh yeah you feel so nice<br>Wish I could spend the night  
>But I can't pay the price<br>Oh no, no  
>But I'm flying so high<br>High off the ground  
>When you're around …<em>  
><strong>Jem – Flying High<strong>

Colette smiled to herself as she wiped down the work surfaces in the galley. It had been quite a flight, even by Pan Am standards and the fact that they had all been a bit tipsy and managed to muddle through anyway with all the horny sailors was nothing short of a miracle. And then there was the small matter of getting to fly the plane ….

Getting to fly a plane was a secret fantasy of almost everyone in the aviation industry but she had never ever considered just how close she was to making that dream a reality until Maggie had voiced the idea. It was a huge thing to ask for a Captain to put his aircraft – and the lives of hundreds of people – in the hands of a complete novice, even just for a minute, and she wasn't sure she could take that liberty with anyone, least of all Dean. And then Laura had made that offhand remark about him seeming fond of her and the temptation to test Laura's silly theory and get to fulfil a lifelong dream at the same time had been too much to resist. So she had asked and he had said yes and there had been that light-headedness, dream-like sensation when she simultaneously experienced the rush of flying a plane and the realisation that maybe the thing between her and Dean was more than just a simple flirtation.

"So First Officer Valois I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal."

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, scared that he could read her thoughts. She thought she had been all alone on the plane and that Dean had already finished his post-flight check and left with the others.

She took a deep breath. "What deal?" she questioned, turning to face him.

He took off his hat and twirled it around on his index finger. "If you remember, I let you drive my car with the condition that you provide me with dinner and since I just let you fly the plane, not just any plane but the Clipper Majestic herself, I think you owe me a lot more than a hot meal."

She could tell by the grin on his face that he was being outrageously suggestive on purpose. She laughed – two could play at that game. She closed the gap between them. "What did you have in mind, Captain?" she said with a soft and seductive lilt to her voice.

He chuckled. Touché. "Why don't we start with dinner tonight?"

"I've got a debrief at Maggie's place to get to."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Debrief? Is that what she's calling it nowadays?"

"You should come."

He shook his head. "I don't think music and dancing is really my thing."

Colette tilted her head to one side teasingly. "You could have fooled me."

Dean smiled at the memory. "The dancing in Paris was different," he paused. "I'd spend the whole night dancing if I was alone with you."

He wasn't being funny now – the way he was looking at her, she knew he was laying his cards on the table, completely catching her off guard. She hadn't expected the next chapter in their story to be written right now in the tiny kitchen of an airplane after the long day they had had.

"How about I wait for you outside Maggie's and we'll go and get a hotdog?" he continued.

They were so close they were practically touching and he moved his hand an inch so it brushed against hers.

"A hotdog?" she questioned distractedly. "Isn't that a step down from the airplane food last time?"

"It's not the food I'm interested in," he said, looking her squarely in the eye.

And there was that feeling. That same feeling that she felt in Paris when he had kissed her hand and drew her into his arms to dance. The ridiculous giddiness that she thought she was far too level-headed and mature to be feeling, especially not with someone she worked with; the realisation that she liked him a whole lot more than she would ever admit to anyone whether they were in the middle of a game of truth or dare or not.

He touched her hand gently. "It's just dinner – not even that, it's just a hotdog and a walk through Manhattan at night."

No pressure. He was leaving it open. It could be whatever she wanted it to be. She smiled. "I'll see you at 8.30?"

* * *

><p>Dean was outside, leaning against the railings, sheltering under a big umbrella when she came out of Maggie's place. She was still pumped up and energised from hours of dancing and a couple of the lemon spritzers Laura kept handing to her and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Dean standing there, waiting for her.<p>

"I can't believe you still came out in weather like this," she said. "It's torrential."

"A little rain never hurt anyone," he replied, jerking the umbrella away from her playfully. He laughed as she walked straight into a giant puddle at the same time as she reached for the handle of the umbrella. She muttered something in French but before she could shoot him a fake-annoyed look, a car drove past sending a tidal wave of dirty water, soaking them both.

It was several minutes before either of them could stop laughing and carry on walking, both deciding that hotdogs were firmly out of the question, even if they could find a stand still open. They made small talk about Maggie's party and the approaching round-the-world trip but Colette's thoughts were still firmly on that moment in the cockpit.

"I can understand why you like being a pilot so much now," she said.

"Yeah?"

"The power you have. And the freedom – being up in the air, all that sky around you ….."

"The responsibility, the pages and pages of pre-flight and post-flight checks to remember, the hours of having to listen to Ted and Sanjit talking absolute gibberish …." he countered.

"Do you want to swap? I'll fly the plane and you can serve tea and deal with over-amorous passengers."

Dean scratched his chin thoughtfully, like he was considering her offer. "You know, I do think I'd look really good in the uniform."

She laughed. They had stopped walking now and she turned to face him. Today in the cockpit when she flew the plane, she had experienced that rush of adrenaline, that all-consuming feeling that anything was possible and right now, she felt it again.

"What?" he asked questioningly, his eyes darting all over her face, trying to read her.

All was silent apart from the noise of the rain beating down heavily on his umbrella. She had doubts, of course she did, and maybe if it had been any other day, she wouldn't be so bold but there was something about today that made her believe that anything could happen.

She leaned up and kissed him and although she caught him by surprise, it only took him a moment to react and he held onto her and kissed her back. Maybe he was right, maybe sometimes the stars align.

"I'm definitely glad I let you fly the plane now," Dean said softly, smiling against her lips.

"Well, it's a pity then that unless you have a cruiseliner or a steam engine hidden away for me to drive, our deal is now at an end."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "How about we make a new deal: I'll promise to send you flowers, take you to dinner, be romantic and charming and to make you ridiculously happy, and you promise carry on letting me do this." And then he kissed her deeply.

Perhaps there was some truth in what Laura had said – right now, in this moment, maybe there was a small chance that he might be _that_ fond of her. _Pilots and their secrets._


End file.
